From friends to more MarcelinexBubblegum
by kitty007
Summary: For all those who ship marcelinexbubblegum
1. Chapter 1 The Question

Chapter 1; The Question

Marceline was sitting on her couch sleeping with her zombie poodle as Bubblegum knocks at the door.

"Marceline, you home?" she called but there was no answer so she bangs on the door harder waking Marceline's dog up who started to bark at the door which woke up Marceline

She then gets up and walks to the door and opens it

"Hello….." she says in a groggy voice rubbing her eyes and opening them to see Bubblegum

"Oh hey Bonnibel" she smirks waking up fully "Did you need something?" she yawns and put her hands above her head and stretches

"I was wondering if we could hang out today" Bubblegum smiled and Marceline looks at her and had a light blushed go over her face

"W-what?" she looks at her with a straight face but slightly embarrassed

"Is there a problem?" she leans in closer to Marceline looking into her red eyes as Marceline blushed a little harder

"N-no it's just….." she cut herself off "You know what sure just let me get ready where are we going" her blushed faded and she gave a smile

"Just to the lake to hang out and bring your bathing suit in case you feel like swimming later" she smiled big and Marceline nodded and let her come inside her house and sit on her couch

"Thanks!" Bubblegum smiled as Marceline's poodle hopped up on to her lap "Awe he remembers me" she smiled and blushed rubbing his head

"Well of course, he got real sad when you stop coming after…" she stopped and blushed and walk to her room quickly and got dressed and grabs her stuff

"You ready yet?" Bubblegum called out from the living room

"Hold on Bonnibel" she called back from her room and walking out "I'm ready let's go" she smiled and held out her hand to Bubblegum and she took it and they walked out the door and walked to the lake

 **Like and give a review saying you want more for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 The lake

As Marceline and Bubblegum walked to the lake Marceline was very tempted to hold Bubblegum's hand like they use to but it was different and awkward

"I also brought some food for us to eat while we're there and got you all the red things I could find" Bubblegum smiled showing her the contents in her bag to Marceline

"Oh…. thanks Bonni" she smiled as she lightly blushed "You didn't have to I hope I didn't put you through all the trou-" she was cut off by Bubblegum

"It's fine I wanted to plus it wasn't really that hard I can get Finn to do anything" she smiled and giggled

They continued to walk until they got to the lake and sat in a shady place with specks of sun going threw the tree leafs

"Thanks for taking me out here I would've been kept up in my house all day" Marceline blushed looking over to Bubblegum

"It's no problem, we needed to hang out more" she giggled putting her hand over Marceline's and she thought to herself 'Why did I ever leave her?' but she just smiled and sighed

"Marceline I have this thing to go to and I have to bring someone will you come with me?" she blushed a darker pink then she already was

"Why don't you take Finn?" Marceline chuckled lightly

"Well he just messes around and I don't need that, and possibly you won't mess around too much" she smiled

"Nah, it's all good Bonni" she giggled and turns to her fully

"I really missed hanging out with you Marce-" she was cut off by…..

 **To find out read the next chapter; chapter 3; Kissing tree**


	3. Chapter 3 The Kissing Tree

"I really missed hanging out with you Marce-" she was cut off by Marceline who had kissed her, Bubblegum was shocked at her and wanted to pull away but Marceline had seen her face and had already

"I-I'm so sorry" she blushed bright red and hid her face feeling dumb and embarrassed and Bubblegum move to her and hugged her

"Why didn't you tell me"she held her close

"Tell you what?" Marceline looks slightly up at her

"That you still felt this way towards me" she gave a kind smile

"I-I thought you wouldn't feel the same…." her blushed faded getting lighter and Bubblegum stares into her eyes

"I couldn't stop feeling that way" she blushed a bit and lightly giggled and Marceline came out of hiding

"Can we try that again" Marceline blushed looking into her eyes and she nodded and Marceline held her close and kissed her and Bubblegum kisses back

As they kissed they couldn't hear the footsteps coming towards them

"Hey what are you guys doing?!" they heard a familiar voice calling them and they stopped turning around to see Finn slightly chared

"I had something in my eye and Marceline helped me get it out" Bubblegum said quickly not telling what really went down

"I thought you guys weren't friends?" he sat across from them

"Nah, we're really good friends…." Marceline looked at Bubble gum as she said that and blushed

"Why are you all chard?" Marceline asked

"I was putting out a village" he posed confidently with a smirk

"Where's Jake" Bubblegum asked

"He's coming" he sighed coming out of the pose as Jake ran up and sat next to him

"Hey Ladies" he smiled and Bubblegum giggled

 **For chapter 4 please Review but I'll write it either way**


	4. Chapter 4 The Starting

**Chapter 4; The starting**

Finn and Jake left when they got bored

"That could have ended so badly" Marceline blushed looking back to Bubblegum who was right up to her face as she turned "You okay?" She looked at Bubblegum

"Yes but will you won't be" she devilishly smiled and basically tackled Marceline and kissed her and Marceline laughed

"Bonnibel?!" She giggled and so did Bubblegum and they laughed together

"I miss when we'd play like this" Bubblegum smiled laying on top of her

"Bonni…" she blushed looking at her face

"Yes?" she smiled

"Can you be mine again" she blushed red and Bubblegum froze then smiled big

"Yes!" she hugged her tight and Marceline hugged back

"Want to go out for dinner it's getting late" she smiled looking up at the sky

"Yea sure sounds good" Bubblegum sat up with her and smiled back

 **Please follow and like chapter 5 will be out soon**


	5. Chapter 5 The Butler Problem

**Chapter 5; The Butler Problem**

After dinner Bubblegum invited Marceline over to the castle for a 'sleepover'

"Hey Marce wanna watch a movie?" Bubblegum asks

"Marce?" she blushed and looked at Bubblegum

"Well why not you call me by my first name so I'll call you by your new pet name!" she smiled big

"Fine I'll pick a movie go grab snacks and some popcorn" Marceline started looking through her movie collection to find the right movie

*in the kitchen*

"Hello Princess do you need something" Peppermint butler looks up at her

"Yes Marce's staying over and we need snacks" Bubblegum smiled looking through the cabinets

"Princess…." Peppermint butler frowned and crossed his arms

"She's different now I'm sure she can handle it now" Bubblegum sighed turning to the small angry butler and he sighed and walked out of the room

A few minutes later Bubblegum came back with snacks and drinks and Marceline was waiting on the bed "Come on slow poke" Marceline chuckles patting the spot next to her and Bubblegum sat down and they watched the movie.

 **Chapter 6 coming out soon**


	6. Chapter 6 The Finding Out

**Chapter 6; The Finding Out**

The next morning Bubblegum woke up early as she usually did and she looked to see Marceline sleeping face down and Bubblegum smiled and leans over and kisses her head and cuddles up to her and Marceline feels her and starts waking up

"Morning beautiful" Marceline says in a sleepy voice and yawns and slightly stretches

"Morning I have a breakfast meeting this morning with Breakfast Princess she said I could bring a friend can you come" Bubblegum asked the sleepy vampire

"Not today I'm tired" she yawns and pulls a blanket over her face

"Well maybe you can go around and scope out the castle and 'try' to make friends with Peppermint butler please" she begs a bit

"Yea sure I will no go get ready" Marce smirks and kissed Bubblegum before she walked off to her closet to get ready and she goes back to sleep

 **Later that morning**

"Okay let's see what I can do today" Marceline says as she floats through the castle halls in her pj's

"Ah Marceline why are you here?" She turns to see Finn without Jake

"What do you want?" She sighed

"I'm looking for the Princess but it's not that important" he looks up and down at Marce "Tell me why you're here"

"I'm staying with Bonni" she lightly blushed

"Why?" He asks

"Cause she asked me too" Marce sighed

"Yea but why?" he asked getting on Marceline's nerves

"Because we're dating!" she shouts at him and Finn looks at her shocked

"But you're both girls!" he blushed red

"Girls can like girls Finn!" she huffed yelling

"But this doesn't make sense I've always been told girl can only like boys" he falls down and sits

"Finn calm down it's okay" she sits with him

He sighed and pulls himself together "It's okay I can accept it" he blushed

"How about tomorrow we go fight something" she smiled

"Yea that be nice" he smiled back

 **Next chapter coming out soon**


	7. Chapter 7 The Parent

**Chapter 7; The Parent**

After Bubblegum came back they talked for a while, catching up with a couple things

"Hey Bonnibel I just notice something" Marceline looks at Bubblegum

"What?" Bubblegum smiled

"You've never met my dad" Marce blushed

"Well can I meet him then?" Bubblegum asked quickly

"N-now?!" Marce blushed light pink

"Why not?" Bubblegum smiled and held Marceline's hands

"Okay just let me get a little more ready" Marce started to panic grabbing her stuff and cleaning up a bit

"He's just your dad calm down" Bubblegum giggled trying to reassure Marce

"I guess" She rubs the back of her neck "I'll get the milk then" she walks to the kitchen and grabs some milk

"Milk?" Bubblegum wondered

Marceline comes back with the milk and she draws the face on the wall splashes it with milk "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" She calls out and the portal opens to the Nightosphere

"Wow, just wow" Bubblegum looks at the portal

"Let's go!" Marceline smiled and put out her hand out for Bubblegum as she takes it, they jump in and Marceline floats them down and they start walking to the giant castle like building

"This is where your dad lives?" Bubblegum held her hand tight

"Well yea he's basically the ruler of the Nightosphere" She shrugged, and kept walking, holding Bubblegum close as the went into the castle

"Dad?!" She called out to only see her dad making deals with other demons

"Ah my dear Marceline have you come to take on my role?" Hudson asked smiling

"No dad I wanted you to meet someone special" Marceline blushed as Bubblegum hid behind her

"Someone special?" He walks over in his smaller form

"This is my….ahem….. girlfriend Bonnibel or Princess Bubblegum" she blushed showing Bubblegum to her father

Hudson stares at Bubblegum for a minute then speaks "Ah it's good to meet you " He holds out his hand to her and she shakes his hand

"Wait you're not shocked or mad?" Marceline looks at her father confused for a moment

"Why would I? Oh because she's a girl not a boy" He realized why his daughter is shocked "I kind of knew you would turn lesbian" He chuckled

"DAD?!" She blushed bright red and so did Bubblegum

"I'm sorry!" he made a weird face "Either way I'm happy for you plus without a man I shouldn't be worried" he chuckled, Marce rolled her eyes and smiled

"Thank you" she sighed and looked over at Bubblegum with a faint smile on her face


	8. Chapter 8 The Love Song

**Chapter 8; The Love Song**

It's been 4 weeks since Marceline and Bonnibel have been dating. It was very close to valentine's day

"Bonni?!" Marceline calls out through her house. There is no answer.

"Okay good she's not home" she smiled and flies to her room and grabs her guitar and starts playing a tune

"No that's not it" she facepalms herself and tries again with a different tune

"That's better" she smiled and pressed her recording button

"Valentines song for Bonnibel" she says before playing her guitar and sings

She finishes her recording and sighs in relief "Okay now for her other gifts"

She goes out to get the gifts

-Meanwhile-

"Finn I just don't know what to get her she's different than she was" she sighed

"Don't worry princess you'll figure out something" Jake smiled

"Yea PB you got this" Finn tries encouraging her

"I guess…. Jake what did you get Lady?" she looks to him

"It's a surprise" he smiled "And I'm not telling anyone"

Finn looks at him confused then he shrugs

"She likes guitars, I could get her a new one…"Bubblegum looks at them

"That's a great idea!" They both say

Bubblegum then walks out of their house and into the city looking for any shop that sold bass guitars

"Where can I find a music shop?" she asks herself looking around more until she found one and walks in

"Hi do you have any bass guitars?" she asks the shop owner

"We do actua-" he turns to look at her "Oh my Princess Bubblegum!" he was shocked "What would you need a bass guitar for?"

"I want to get a gift for someone, what's the best one you got?" She looks around the shop

"Oh I know what you need!" He runs to the back and brings out an awesome kick-ass bass guitar

"That's perfect!" She smiled "How much for it?" She said looking through her bag for her wallet

"Free of charge for you Princess" he smiled handing her the guitar

"Wow thanks!" She takes in and smiled before walking out of the shop and back to the kingdom

 **Keep reading for the next chapter? :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Heat

**Chapter 9; The Heat**

Bubblegum got to the castle and wrapped the present and walked up to her room to see Marceline on her bed smiling

Marceline starts to play her guitar and play her song for Bubblegum

Bubblegum blushed dark red and locked the door behind her and listens to the rest of her song, blushing and smiling

As she finished singing she put her bass up to the wall "Well what do you think?" She smiled as Bubblegum sits on the bed with her

"It was beautiful Marceline" She gave a light smile

"Only as beautiful as you" She blushed

Bubblegum giggled at her cheesy quote

Marceline leans in for a kiss, but then Bubblegum pulls her on top of her and kisses her deeply, the both blush a bright red as Marce pulled away from the kiss

"Is this my gift?" she smirks

"No but that will come later" she smiled

Marceline kisses her once more this time it goes deeper and even adds tongue

They both lock tongues as Marceline's hand sneaks it's way up Bubblegum's shirt

Bubblegum felt her warm touch on her body, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Bubblegum wraps one leg around Marceline waist and wraps her arm around her neck

Marceline reaches up further up Bubblegum's shirt and into her bra slowly massaging her softly

Bubblegum lightly moans through the kiss

Just then Finn burst through the door "Princess! Prin...cess….? What's going on here" He looks at them blushing bright red

"FINN?!" they both jump and move away from each other

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" He yelled

"FINN YOU HAVE TO KNOCK!" Bubblegum yelled

"OKAY I'M SORRY CAN WE STOP YELLING?" Finn slightly laughed

"YES, YES WE CAN!" Marceline says

They all laughed as Finn looked down to see he had a erection and quickly hides it

"Finn are you okay?" Bubblegum asked

"I-I don't know…." He blushed red

 **Find out what happens in the next chapter**


End file.
